


A Very Marauder Halloween

by Purplechimera



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Halloween, Halloween Costumes, M/M, The Lord of the Rings References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 17:02:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18211106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purplechimera/pseuds/Purplechimera
Summary: it must:-Take place in the mountains, the forest or by the lake-Include either (or all of these!) the word "fool!", a reference to a ring or the word "dragon"-Not include the words "Elf" (singular or plural), "green" (synonyms are allowed) or "wizard"





	A Very Marauder Halloween

**Author's Note:**

  * For [flora_tyronelle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flora_tyronelle/gifts).



The shore of the lake sparkled with fairy lights, charmed to blink orange and yellow. Not that Remus would know, as he was currently hiding in bed behind tripled-charmed-shut curtains. Sirius’ fists banged on those curtains, and Remus allowed himself a moment of pride that his charms had been strong enough to allow curtains to be knocked on like a door.

 

“Mooooonnnnyyy! I know you’re in there!”

 

Remus pulled his quilt over his head, as though it would provide more hiding power than his curtains. At least it muffled the noise of Sirius’ whining.

 

“C’mon, Pads. He obviously doesn’t want to join us.”

 

Remus could picture exactly what was happening: James had his arm around Sirius’ shoulders, and Sirius would open his mouth to protest, and then-yes, there were the footsteps and the slam of the dormitory door.

 

He allowed himself a small breath of relief, then waited several minutes to ensure that the other Marauders wouldn’t return. It took several attempts to disenchant his curtains, and then he bolted into the bathroom.

 

Leaning against the sink, it took several moments for him to gather the courage to open his eyes. When he did, he slowly took in the changes to his face. His scars were gone, which delighted him. His hair, normally dark and curly, had gone impossibly straight and golden. Poking out between locks of hair were long, pointed ears.

 

“Ah, so you’ve decided to go as an-”

 

Remus shrieked and spun around. Peter stood in the doorway, though the moment Remus screamed, he jumped in the air and nearly fell over.

 

“Merlin, Pete. I thought you all had gone down to the party.” Remus’ hands gripped the sink behind him.

 

“Forgot my wings.” Peter produced the wings from behind his back.

 

Remus smiled slightly. “Wormy, you’re going as a  _ dragon _ . How did you forget your wings?”

 

Peter shrugged, looking slightly embarrassed. “Are you ready? We can walk down together.”

 

Remus glanced in the mirror one last time. “Alright, let me just get the rest of my clothes.” He squeezed past Peter and rummaged through his trunk, eventually extracting a long grey cloak. He swung it around his shoulders, fastening a leaf clasp at his throat.

 

Peter looked up from attaching his tail. “How many people do you think will get it?”

 

“None of the pure bloods, that’s for sure.”

 

They grinned and made their way down to the lake.

 

“Ah, I see Pads and Prongs!” Peter grabbed Remus’ arm, and Remus immediately stopped walking.

 

“Um, I’m going to go get something to drink.” He pulled his arm back and spun around, walking in the opposite direction.

 

He spent some time lurking behind the refreshments table, and then, once it became too crowded, behind some hedges. 

 

“Practicing your stealth skills?”

 

At least Remus didn’t scream this time. “Hello there, Cher.” Lily’s long hair had been charmed dark, and a long yellow scarf made her barely-decent. “Aren’t you cold?”

 

“Warming charms.” She winked and brushed her hair over her shoulders. “You’re probably the only one here who got it.”

 

Remus bowed. “At your service, milady.”

 

Lily curtsied. “You make a charmingly handsome Vanyar, Remus.”

 

The hedge shivered and parted, revealing James and Sirius. James caught sight of Lily and froze, open-mouthed.

 

“Um.” He cleared his throat.” Hello, Lily.” James brushed his lion mane away from his face, his tail clutched in the other hand.

 

She looked him up and down. “Going as the cowardly lion, then, Potter? I should have realized you’d dress up as yourself.”

 

“What? I'm not  _ cowardly _ !”

 

Remus snorted and automatically turned toward Sirius to continue teasing James, only to have his breath catch in his throat. Sirius was staring at him with an unreadable expression.

 

“What?”

 

And then Remus registered what Sirius was wearing. A fitted, red, blue, and gold bathing suit, knee-high red boots, and a rope on his hip. Sirius was dressed up as  _ Wonder Woman _ . Remus swallowed thickly.

 

“Hello, Pads.”

 

Sirius’ fingers flexed at his sides, and he pushed his tiara higher onto his head. “No wonder you're hiding in the bushes, Moony. No one would be able to function with your gorgeous face out in the crowd.”

 

“I'm not-”

 

Before Remus could finish, Sirius had pulled out this rope and lassoed Remus with it.

 

“Lasso of Truth!”

 

Remus rolled his eyes, regretting ever letting Sirius borrow his Muggle comics. “That's not a real thing, Pads. Let me go.”

 

“Sure it is! I soaked this rope in Veritiserum!” He tugged until Remus was pressed up against him. “Also,” his voice had dropped to a whisper, “I wonder what the Vanyar look like de-leafed.” His finger traced along Remus’ cloak clasp, and he pressed a kiss under Remus’ ear.

 

“Later, love birds!” He called to James and Lily, who were still staring at each other, unsure if they were going to duel or snog. He tugged Remus back toward the castle, lasso still pinning Remus’ arms to his sides.


End file.
